


The Note

by faiza



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst?, Draco Malfoy is Bad at Feelings, F/M, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, My First AO3 Post, Rejection, fluff?, i didnt reread this im sorry, i dont have a beta reader either, posting this on a whim honestly, reader is bad at feelings too honestly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faiza/pseuds/faiza
Summary: You get a note from a special someone, but who could it be?
Relationships: Cedric Diggory/Reader, Draco Malfoy/Reader
Kudos: 10





	The Note

“Can you guys shut up for 5 minutes?”

Your best friend, Sid, turns to you with a taunting expression on his face,

“Oh, yeah I forgot that you’re trying to figure out who sent you of all people a note! How could I possibly forget?”

You sneered. “Be quiet.”

On a real note, you seriously couldn’t imagine who would slip you a note to meet out on the courtyards, nobody really talked to you except your small group of friends, and they would’ve just straight up asked you.

I mean, people talked to you, but not to start a conversation, more of to ask what’s the second ingredient in a Sleeping Draught. 

Cedric did talk to you a bit, asking how you’d been and stuff-

Wait, Cedric?

No, the writer couldn’t have been Cedric. He was sweet to everyone, and you surely weren’t special by any means. 

“Honestly, you should just go, who cares who it is?”, said your other friend, Violet, said serenely.

“Nah Violet, you’ve got it wrong, what if it’s her little crush, Malfoy?”

Fuck, Malfoy. You forgot about him for a bit. But either way, it wouldn’t have been him either. You two had never actually talked. Something about him intrigued you though, so I guess you could say you had a teensy little crush on him. Nothing obsessive.

You sighed, “No, it couldn’t be him, but I guess Violet’s right.”

You were going to do it, you were going to go out to the courtyards at 8:00 PM sharp to see whoever it was that sent you this note.

You went up to your dorm to get ready.

You put on a basic white sundress since you thought it complimented your skin tone. You put on a bit of makeup and then thought ‘Why am I getting all dressed up for some random person?’

You didn’t know how, but you felt like this was important.

You finished getting ready and headed for the courtyards.   
You walked quietly, even though it wasn’t curfew yet. 

Once outside you looked around, you didn’t see a single flicker of life anywhere. Sighing to yourself, you whispered,

“I can’t believe someone takes time out of their day to write and slip me a note and then has the nerve to leave me here alone!”

“Huh? What was that?”

You froze.

That was the voice of Cedric, the person you believed to be too good for you. But of course, it still couldn’t have been him to slip you the note, had it? 

“What? Oh, Hi Cedric, didn’t expect to see you here”, you said timidly.

“You should’ve! I didn’t slip that note to you for nothing.”

Excuse me? What? No, Cedric Diggory wouldn’t in a million years slip you a note, but now that you’re thinking about it, what was even the big deal? It’s not like this was some big reveal or confession of any sort. Right?

You were shocked. “Really? Woah, I wouldn’t have thought it was you in all honesty.”

He looked utterly confused. 

“Who else would it be, I mean, I didn’t try to hide my obvious interest in you.”

Your jaw dropped. What the in the actual fuck is going on? He couldn’t possibly be saying he had a crush on you or anything.

“What are you trying to say, Cedric?”

Sighing, he looked to the side to avert his gaze from you.

“Look, I’m trying to say that I really like you Y/N, I have since my fifth year.”

Your eyes were wider than saucers. You actually couldn’t believe it. In other words, you couldn’t believe how stupid you had been. Cedric had always been one to steal small glances at you, he’d always been overly giving towards you, but you just assumed that was just a Hufflepuff thing to do. 

“Me? You like me? That’s...wow.”

Of course, you were shocked and giddy, but you knew you didn’t want to lead him on. Never in your time at Hogwarts had you seen Cedric as more than a friend, and that was the hard truth.

You wanted Cedric to be happy, and being in a fake relationship with him would probably make him far from happy once he found out.

“I know right? I didn’t realize it until last night, which is why I had to speak to you about it, but I didn’t wanna come off as suspicious so I, uh, I slipped that note.”

You really, really, didn’t know how to handle this situation. 

“Listen, Cedric, I really do like you a lot as well, but I can’t say that I have the same feelings you do, ugh, I mean, I don’t know, who wouldn’t like you, but I just can’t see myself with you. I don’t want to hurt you in the long run.”

He looked as if you had just stabbed his family.

He exhaled calmly, though, “I, I understand.”

He started walking away quickly to one of the many entrances.

What just happened?

You chased after him, “Cedric! Come back! We need to talk more.”.

He had started running at this point, and never in your life would you have thought that you would make Cedric Diggory run away from you.

You felt like a monster.

You began walking through the corridors, searching for your common room. Oh, how hard it was to find anything around here. 

You bumped into someone.

“Ah, sorry!”

You continued walking until you heard another voice saying, “Now what are you doing at this hour?”.

You stopped yourself. Of course, you would’ve bumped into a prefect after curfew, just your luck. This wasn’t any prefect, this was Draco fucking Malfoy. 

You turned around, glaring at him. “Sorry, wasn’t checking the time, if only prefects could mind their business.”

Scowling, he says, “Yeah, exactly, I’m a prefect. However, I’m allowed to be in your business as one. Now usually I don’t have this much patience for a filthy creature like you but I’ll ask you again, what were you doing out at this hour?”

You went bug-eyed almost, of course, you knew Malfoy was rude, but you had never experienced it for yourself.

“I thought I already told you, I lost track of time. But if you want to know so badly, I was sent out here by Diggory, he wanted to see me.”

His expression was glazed, posing as if he had not a single thought.

“And what did he want?”

Huh? You knew prefects didn’t have the right to ask this many questions, and for Merlin’s sake, why did he need to know? What was he possibly going to gain from that information?

“He wanted to tell me a few personal things that are absolutely none of your business.”, you said, completely grave.

He turned coy, “Ah, just wanted to see if you’re easy to crack, that’s all. Know you’re having detention with Umbridge tomorrow, though, off you go then.”

This had been a very strange evening. You started walking again.

“But on a real note, why do you look so gloomy?”

Merlin, this boy didn’t know how to shut his mouth.

“Why do you care so much? It surely shouldn’t interest you.”

Malfoy looks around to make sure people aren’t around, and of course, nobody was, it was after hours after all. 

“Am I not allowed to care about a pretty girl in pain?”

Your eyes widen again, for the third time this evening. 

This wasn’t Malfoy, nothing about him right now was him. You honestly wondered if anyone had given him a calming potion or something, because, what? No, this wasn’t Malfoy whatsoever.

Looking around again he says, “Cmon, I just like how stubborn you are. It’s a good trait you know.”

That had made a bit more sense to you, but still, why was Malfoy showing interest in you? This whole night has made no sense.

“I, um, alright..”

You thought to yourself for a moment and realized how tense you were. Huh, that whole thing with Cedric really had made you feel on edge.

“Um, could I possibly vent to you really quick?”

He looked a bit shocked but still said, “I mean, yeah sure, I’m not going to be listening much though, you’re quite boring.”

There he was.

“I just, ugh, I feel so shitty right now, and I know you don’t care but still. Cedric just told me he has a crush on me and I rejected him because I didn’t want to fake my feelings for him but ugh, I still made him run away from me, I was just trying not to hurt him but I really can’t win can I?”

‘Did I really just spill to Malfoy after he told me he liked my stubbornness? Merlin, I’m idiotic’, you thought to yourself.

You looked up at him again, searching his face for a reaction. If anything, he looked deep in thought, as if what you just said was a complicated test.

“I don’t know what to say to you honestly, I mean, er, do you want a hug or something?”

It appeared as if he was extremely pained to say that, almost as if he didn’t want to say it at all.

But you took up the offer.

You embraced him with all the energy left in your body. You kind of found yourself enjoying it almost. 

‘Why am I enjoying a hug from someone as rude as him?’

He looked like he was enjoying it too, but soon enough he put up his guard again, “Alright now, move on.”

You let go.

“You smell nice.”

“Thanks, maybe you could smell it again sometime.”  
“I might take you up on that offer.”

You run back to your common room, with the biggest grin on your face ever.

You run-up to your dorm and say,

“You guys will not believe what just happened to me!”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work! Please give me criticism I need help


End file.
